Hannah's Chronicles
by Ivory Child
Summary: When a new girl named Hannah shows up, things start getting a little odd. The team doesn't know what to think about this new girl. But when Hannah tries to eradicate them, they will just have to fight back. Please Read & Review
1. Meeting Hannah

Meeting Hannah

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Little Einsteins or it's characters.** **I only own Hannah.**

The Little Einsteins. A group of kids who have gone on several amazing adventures and journeys to far away places. Everything always seemed to go right for them. But there was a time where everything that happened to the Little Einsteins wasn't all peaches and cream! You can most likely think of many times where the team went on astounding missions around the world to help somebody or something. The team even went all the way to Antarctica to make sure that the youngest member of the team, Annie, had a great fourth birthday! Can you name any one mission that went wrong or was for a bad cause? I didn't think so. I however do know of those chronicles. The time when Hannah knocked on the door of the Rocket Room and started two or three years of fighting for her and the Little Einsteins. Do you know of these tales? No? Then I shall them to you in the most detailed ways as possible...

"We've got a mission!" Leo exclaimed. "We have to find Quincy's flute and get it back before the musical festival!" Leo was the eldest member of the team. At age eight, he was very smart and very creative. He was considered the team's leader most of the time. To this day, he still loved his baton and he still loved to conduct. It was almost as if he could conduct professionally! He still uses the same baton he did when he was six! The blue one that was equipped with lights, and custom sounds. He never went anywhere without it!

"Don't worry Quincy! We will get your flute back," Annie said while putting her hand on Quincy's shoulder. Annie was the youngest member of the team and the little sister of Leo! Annie had just turned six-years-old and to this day she still loved to sing. She had become very good at singing. Annie was a master of dynamics and even vibrato. For her age, she a very impressive voice. She pretty much hadn't changed sense she was four! Although one thing had changed about her. She had out-grown her pig tails. She now kept her hair in a long pony tail tasseled with a small pink bow.

"Thanks Guys! You're the best," Quincy replied. Quincy was still with the team as well! At age seven, he was a true instrument virtuoso! This African-American boy could play any instrument that he found almost perfectly without practice. Heck, he could even whistle with a leaf! Although he was skilled with all and any instruments, he had become fond of the trumpet. He felt that the trumpet was his "profession". But nobody could deny him that for he was incredibly talented with a trumpet. After all this time, he still seems to be the one that makes everybody laugh with the most random of things.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have got to hurry!" June said initiatively as the team responded to her observations. June is still good old June. Always wearing her nice purple dress, and always dancing to brighten up a moment. She had become an amazing Dancer, and not just in the arts of Ballet! She had become an expert ballroom dancer, tango dancer and even Hawaiian dancer! She loved dancing but also excelled intellectually! June knew many things that others did not. Once upon a mission in Canada, she able to identify what fruits were safe for the kids to eat. She was right or course and guided the team safely with the harsh winters of Canada. There have been other times as well where June was able to help like this!

"To Rocket!" Leo said with such an expression that could make even the saddest person fill with joy! The team began chanting. "We've got a mission! We've got a miss—" The song was interrupted by an abrupt knocking on the Rocket Room door. Thud, Thud, Thud came more knocks until Leo stepped forward to greet the unexpected guest. Leo pressed a bright green button and the Rocket Room door slowly opened. The darkness of the room fled as sunlight flooded and cascaded in, blinding the team in the process. When the team could finally see who was there, they saw a little girl who was no bigger than Leo, But no smaller than Annie. She was a rather petit girl with long, brown, angel-like hair that flowed through the chilly morning air. She was wearing a blue silk shirt with a nicely woven purple skirt. But for some reason she was standing bare foot on the cold cement.

"Hello," Leo greeted reaching out to shake this anonymous girl's hand. "What's your name?"

The girl had absolutely no hesitation to answer, "I'm Hannah. I am your new neighbor across the street! My mom said that you guys would be perfect for me to play with! What's your name?" she spoke out reaching for Leo's hand.

"Leo," Leo answered back. He felt a coldness from Hannah's hazel-eyed stare. It was the kind of stare that sends chills down your spine and gives you bad thoughts when you are trying to cast away into slumber. "These are my friends, June and Quincy. And this is my little sister Annie." Leo continued. The members of the team all waved to Hannah when their name was called.Leo watch Hannah shiver in the cold. "You can come in," Leo said hospitably to Hannah.

"Why thank you Leo," Hannah cheered out and came dancing into the Rocket Room.

June took exquisite notice to Hannah's dancing. June, being the calm and nice girl that she is, asked graciously, "So do you dance?" June felt impatient and a little competitive after asking this blunt question right away.

"Yes," Hannah returned with a sound of superiority over June, "I have been dancing ever sense I was two." June felt inadequate after hearing that as she had started dancing when she was three. "And by the way you dress I can guess that you dance too?" Hannah asked quizzically.

June quickly snapped back, "Of course I dance! I have been dancing sense I was two as well." June tried to stop herself from fibbing, but the feel that Hannah was a no-good person over came her. "Do you want to see?" June asked willingly as she started one of her favorite and hardest routines. June's dancing impressed everybody there except for Hannah. June finished and the rest of the team cheered for her and showered her with complements. Hannah, without saying anything, began a dance herself. She did many turns, spins, and flips it made June look like an amateur. Hannah finished her routine in a nice curtsy and grinned happily to June. June was disgusted.

Annie tried to comfort June because she knew that June felt very inadequate right then. "Don't worry June," Annie said pushing her little fingers into June's cheeks to form a smile, "I will make up a song for you!" Annie thought to herself and began the most elegant song she had ever made up. Her voice filled the Rocket Room and Leo smiled defiantly watching his little sister make such beautiful music! Annie's song was very comforting and made June feel quite a bit happier,

"Thanks Annie," June said throwing her arms around the her, "That was great!"

"No, your dancing was great!" Annie replied and she returned the friendly hug. I silence filled room. For some reason, all eyes shifted to Hannah. The whole team felt uneasy with Hannah being in their with them. Hannah felt like she had to best Annie and began the exact same song Annie had just made up. But Hannah's voice was more pure than Annie's. Annie noticed this right away. Saying that Hannah had a good voice was beyond an understatement. Annie began tearing up at the site of Hannah copying her song and trying to do it better, in which she had succeeder. Now Leo went over to comfort his little, sad sister.

"It's okay Annie! I thought you did great," Leo told her with a big brotherly hug. Leo quickly remembered that they were still on a mission! "Guys, the mission!" Everybody came back to attention.

Hannah was confused. "What are you guys talking about?" Hannah asked with no respect whatsoever.

Quincy stepped forward, "I lost my flute somewhere in New Zealand. We are going to get it back!" Quincy sounded and felt very triumphant.

Hannah didn't know they were serious. "And how exactly are you going to get there?" Hannah asked feeling very overcoming. "Are you going to fly?"

All in unition the team replied with one big "Yes!" that made Hannah jump back. Hannah crossed her arms. Annie began explain, "We are going to go in Rocket! Our favorite Rocket Ship!" Annie then pointed out Rocket in the very back of the room. Rocket replied with some xylophone noises.

Hannah could not believe what she was seeing. She had seen that Rocket ship before, she knew that Rocket ship. The bright red gleam. It's soft musical noises. Everything, even the shape of Rocket was familiar to Hannah. Hannah couldn't contain herself. The predicament this was. Out of all the kids in the world, she wondered why she had to run across _these_ kids. "You are going to New Zealand to find Quincy's flute right?" The team nodded all at once. Hannah was literally shaking and her fingers were twitching "I have got to go!" Hannah stammered and zipped out the door.

The team pondered about Hannah strange behavior. They took a little bit of time to share what they thought about Hannah. None of them thought she was all that great. June and Annie epsically. Now they were ready to go find Quincy flute. Right as the boarded Rocket they heard a very familiar sound. A loud, irritating sound. The team didn't know what it was at first. But in a little less then a second, the whole team realized what the noise was coming from; It was the roar of Big Jet taking off into the sky.


	2. Big Jet's Big Secret

Big Jet's Big Secret

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Little Einsteins of any of it's characters. I only own Hannah**

The team pondered about Hannah's strange behavior. They took a little bit of time to share what they thought about Hannah. None of them thought she was all that great. June and Annie epsically. But now they were ready to go find Quincy flute. Right as the boarded Rocket they heard a very familiar sound. A loud, irritating sound. The team didn't know what it was at first. But in a little less then a second, the whole team realized what the noise was coming from; It was the roar of Big Jet taking off into the sky. June and Annie looked at each other with distress. Big Jet, their enemy and their rival ever sense the Great Sky Race two years ago. A large, much larger than Rocket, blue jet that would glide through the clouds at tremendous speed. Generally Big Jet had raced the team to various tasks, like finding long, lost treasure. Almost every time they met, the team prevailed triumphantly over Big Jet.

"Guys, I don't want to have to fight Big Jet again," Quincy said bitting his nails. He was referring to the time last year when they actually fought Big Jet in Nepal. They defeated Big Jet luckily, but that was the first time Rocket actually had to use one of tools as a weapon. Do you remember Rocket's blazer laser? He used a long, long time ago when he was cutting up the wood to build his house. Well Rocket had to use a blazer laser as a weapon of defense against Big Jet. "We got away last time, but Big Jet might of gotten more gadgets too!" Quincy continued.

"Quincy, we might have to. I will try to get away from Big Jet quickly but Big Jet is pretty fast too," Leo warned Quincy. It was hard to hear Leo over the roar or Big Jet's engines. "Prepare for blast off!"Leo shouted as all four kids began patting their hands on their lap. Rocket was getting power, he was getting ready to blast off! The team continued patting. "Faster," Leo exclaimed. Rocket withdrew his thrusters. "Now raise your arms," Leo said excitedly, "As high as you can, and say Blast Off!" All of the kids shouted blast off and threw their hands and arms high in the air! Rocket lifted off of the floor of the Rocket Room and began soaring to the door. All the kids noticed at the same time that it was very, very dark outside! But it wasn't because the sun had gone down. It was because Big Jet was hovering over the Rocket Room door, casting a mighty shadow on the ground below.

"Hold on tight cause here we go!" June shouted. But June was unheard for Big Jet's engines were way to loud to talk, shout, or even yell over! Leo flew up to face Big Jet. Both of the air crafts were in place, looking each other straight on. If either of them would have moved forward ever so slightly they would have collided no doubt. Leo had never been able to look at Big Jet so closely before. He studied the windshield an tried to see if their was a pilot. "Hey," Leo began, "There is somebody in there!" All four kids immediately stared into the black abysmal head of Big Jet. And yes, everyone of the kids could faintly see one small figure in Big Jet. Unfortunately they couldn't see anything more than an outline of who was in there. "Never mind guys. We have to go," Leo pointed out while reaching down to push a button. Leo pressed two buttons, a bright yellow one, and then a deeper blue one. Rocket went into reverse and flew over Big Jet on continue the mission to New Zealand.

It was quiet inside Rocket. Annie was still whimpering about Hannah's actions earlier. It was okay to be upset because Hannah was very unbecoming to them and she was very to rude to her and June. June sat with her head hanging down. She felt like she was no good at dancing any more after being over-thrown like she was. June and Annie were crushed right then. Leo watched Annie for a long while and he couldn't watch her be upset like she was. He feared that saying anything might make matters worse so he told himself to just remain quiet. Leo watched June look solemnly out the window. Through the reflection she could see a series of streams flowing down from her eyes. Leo flew Rocket slowly and smoothly so everybody could think. After much time the silence was finally broken by Quincy. "Guys, look back their!" Quincy shouted pointing to the back window. All in unison the team turn their heads to see what Quincy was looking at. A dark blue and black air craft was headed straight for them! Big Jet was hot on their trail. Without thinking, Leo sped up at a tremendous rate! Quincy and Annie kept an eye on Big Jet while June and Leo focused on what was ahead. Quincy and Annie both took into consideration that Big Jet was flying fast enough to keep up with them, but slow enough to not pass them. Big Jet's actions confused the children .

"Fly faster Leo," Annie commanded. And so Leo did. "Rocket," leo ordered, "put out your back up booster!" Rocket's extended his enormous thruster and then the team went soaring through the sky! They were flying at speeds that could confuse and babble the human eye! Big Jet played Simon Says and put out an extra thruster as well to keep up with the Little Einsteins. Leo knew he had to lose Big Jet. He was currently flying over the Atlantic Ocean. We couldn't just fly straight to his destination for he would never lost Big Jet like that. He rerouted his course and began flying north. Big Jet followed closely behind them.

Minuets had passed and Leo had tried everything he could to lose Big Jet. He even tried doing the loopy-Di-loop maneuver several times but that didn't work either. Rocket continued to fly to the north until finally the team could see a smidgen of land on the horizon. 'Land Ho?" Quincy said puzzled. "Where are we?" We asked while keeping his head turned to watch Big Jet. No one in the team knew exactly where they were headed or what the newly found land was, so nobody said anything in response Leo just kept trying to avoid Big Jet and finally he was flying over the new land. "AH-HA!" June shouted causing everybody to jump. "I know where we are!" June had taken great notice to the shape of the land and what was on it. "This is the southern tip of Portugal!" Although the rest of the team was not sure, they believed June. Ironically enough, June was correct!

Now Big Jet was chasing them over the towns and cities in Portugal! The Little Einsteins now had their advantage. Big Jet was too big to go into the small spaces Rocket could fit through. Rocket flew close to the ground forcing Big Jet to fly higher. Rocket disappeared in the city leaving Big Jet confused and annoyed. He searched for a few moments but the flew in the opposite direction away from Portugal and to the southeast. Rocket and the team were now safe. But they didn't know that they had been safe this whole time. Big Jet was not going to do anything to them. He was just following behind them to beat them to New Zealand!

The team proceeded at top speeds on a search for Quincy's flute. Over African islands and through ocean storms they flew before finally reaching Australia! " Look, look, look!" Annie cried out. "There is New Zealand! I can see it from here!" The team looked around for a moment before they all saw where Annie was looking. Just over the horizon she could see a small cove on the island country of New Zealand. The team went into an instant search for Quincy's lost flute. They searched high and low with the use of the look-and-listen scope. After several hours of searching beyond mountains and rivers that flowed through thick forest glades, the team finally found out where Quincy's flute was! They had used the look-and-listen scope and were able to find it very quickly! It was resting in the middle of a large open, smooth field. From miles away you could see Quincy's shining silver flute sparkling in the sun light! There were no secrets in this field. There was no place that anybody could hide. There were no tress, nor rocks, nor bushes. Just a large open field that extended for miles in every direction. Because of this, everybody noticed from far away that Big Jet had landed already near Quincy's flute. Rocket flew at record breaking speeds to hurry and get to Big Jet. Rocket landed right next to Big Jet, almost parallel. They disembarked and ran to the flute. Quincy's flute was stuck in the ground sticking straight out and was truly tough to pull out! The flute was literally stuck in the ground. Leo stopped with a clear view of the flute, and the person standing next to it. The team kept running forward to confront this person but Leo stopped them. All four kids looked defiantly at this person with long, angel-like hair. She was garbed in a blue silk shirt and a nicely woven purple skirt. But for some reason she stood bare foot on the grass next to Quincy's flute.

-Next part to be released-

_I know it's been very obvious that Hannah would be here, but I just wanted to avoid saying it._ _And sorry about making this chapter drag on and on forever!_


	3. A Silver Song Showdown

A Sliver Song Showdown

_The third Chapter in Hannah's Chronicles_

All four kids looked defiantly at this person with long, brown angel-like hair. She was garbed in a blue silk shirt and a nicely woven purple skirt. But for some reason she stood bare foot on the grass next to Quincy's flute. Leo was utterly confused. "Hannah?" he asked while scratching his head. "What are you do–" Leo was interrupted by Hannah.

"You're a smart boy right?" Hannah motioned bluntly. "It can't be that hard to figure out." Hannah looked Leo directly in the eye.

June understood it all, but the rest of them needed a few moments. Leo wasn't all that concerned about _what_ Hannah was doing here. He was worried that she would get hurt instead! Hannah waited for a moment. Leo began, "Hannah, you have to get out of here! That jet is dangerous!" Hannah didn't say a single word to the worried Leo. All Hannah did was point at Big Jet, and point at herself. The team now understood completely. Leo was stunned, worried, and could barely grasp any of this.

Hannah had no more interest in befriending any of the kids. After all this time, she was tired of them. They had always won, and beat her to her goal. Now she thought she might have had a chance and winning. Hannah looked down at the silver flute. She went to grab it and June spoke up, "What are you doing with Quincy's flute?" she asked quizzically. Hannah pulled the sliver, shining flute out of the ground and answered June. "I already bested your dancing skills, and little Blondie's singing," Hannah said slowly striding towards Quincy. "Now maybe I can best him out too!" She said directing her words at Quincy.

Quincy didn't think Hannah could play better than him. He was very confident that if Hannah "challenged" him would win. Hannah cleaned off the mouth of the flute with her shirt. She brought it up to her mouth and began to blow. Hannah obviously knew how to play the flute. Elegant music was filling the air. She continued to play, never taking her eyes off of Quincy. For maybe 28 measures, Hannah played beautifully and gracefully. At last, she brought the flute back down. A long, and monotonous pause filled the air. Quincy was impressed by Hannah, but he knew that _he_ would be successful in beating Hannah. He expected Hannah to hand him his flute so he could play it, but she kept a tight grip on it. Once Quincy knew that Hanna wasn't giving it up, he went back inside rocket. Hannah felt like she won right then. "Ha!" Hannah burst, "He won't even _try_ to be better than me with a flute." The team was sitting down on the green, plush grass of New Zealand. They all knew that Quincy would NEVER back down from anything musical, then again, the rest of the team wouldn't either.

At last Quincy came out of Rocket. Hannah was surprised for she thought that Quincy was just giving up. Quincy was holding something that Hannah couldn't see. He was holding one of his older flutes. One that he hadn't played in quite some time. "Hannah," Quincy said boldly, "You will never out do me with an instrument!" Quincy withdrew his other flute for Hannah to see. Quincy's boldness was admirable. It inspired the other members of the team, and annoyed Hannah. Quincy put his mouth to his flute and played an improvised song. He had no idea _what_ he was playing, all he knew was that it still sounded good! Hannah wasn't just going to sit there and watch him show off, so she began to play the flute she holding as well. Both songs were improvised and flowed together very well. Because Quincy started playing first, he kind of had control of the song they were playing. Being the smart boy that he is, he used this to his advantage. He got faster and faster, and quieter and quieter. He knew that one of the hardest things to do was to play really fast and really quiet. He continued this pattern successfully, causing Hannah to mess up a lot. Quincy didn't stop. He looked at Hannah provokingly and finally caused Hannah to lose it all. Quincy kept playing, but Hannah finally stopped. She looked at Quincy's silver flute and dropped it on the ground. Quincy concluded his song and took a bow for the breathless Hannah. The team up roared in an applause for Quincy. Hannah didn't say anything

"See Hannah," Leo said standing up, "Your not better than Quincy at playing instruments. And you're not better than Annie or June either." He said boldly. Hannah was a tid bit confused, but so were Annie and June. They liked that Leo was standing up for them, but they didn't exactly know why he was. "What are you talking about, Leo?" Hannah questioned. Hannah's words surprised Leo. Hannah had never addressed anyone of them by their names before. Why did she do it now, Leo wondered. Leo spoke with his answer, "You're not better than them because they don't perform alone," Leo said while pulling out his baton. Quincy readied his flute, while June and Annie got back up on their feet. Hannah was so confused now, and just had to ask what was going on. "By the stars, what are you guys doing," Hannah asked quizzically.

"You'll see," Leo pointed out. His answer annoyed Hannah. He clicked his baton on his hand twice, waited for it to blink a few times, and began waving his arms in the air. At first there was nothing but silence, but then Quincy stepped in with the same tune on the flute he had been playing before. After a short time, June was dancing to the music and showing off to Hannah. And the not long after that, Annie joined in the festival as well. She was singing merely "La's" and "Da's", but it still sound fanatic. Now Hannah understood what Leo meant. She would never be better than all of them because they all perform as a team. She had no team to perform with. And besides, she didn't even know how to conduct. She studied Leo. Ever so quietly to herself, she whispered under her breath, "Leo's the leader here. In the music, and in real life." She pondered for a bit and then finally just interrupted their song. "Okay, okay," Hannah shouted, "You can have the victory this time." Hannah was smiling and doing her very best to sound friendly, although she had no intention to actually be friendly to them. She was just acting, but it seemed to work. "I am very sorry Quincy," Hannah whimpered handing the Sliver Flute back to Quincy. The team said nothing, for they were very curious about why Hannah was acting so friendly. Without another word, Hannah worked her way into Big Jet and took off. No body had any idea why Hannah had made such a dramatic change so quickly. Everybody but Leo questioned her behavior. Leo just didn't believe it at all. He didn't even have to question it. June and Annie began talking to each other about what had just happened while Quincy was back in Rocket putting his flutes away. Leo stood in place watching Big Jet leave. He didn't say anything until Big Jet was totally out of sight

Back inside Big Jet, Hannah was talking to herself. She was thinking about what she had just witnessed. She had an entire discussion with herself about what she should do. "Leo is their conductor. Without him, they can't play music together." She paused. "He is also the team leader. Without him they would fall apart from lack of leadership." Hannah now went into deep thought after realizing this. "No Leo, equals no Little Einsteins," she whispered although nobody was with her. She laughed a little and continued flying out into the sapphire sky.


	4. The Longest Night

June and Hannah: The Longest Night

_The Fourth Chapter in Hannah's Chronicles_

What was different about today? It was sunny, cheerful, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky! All was swell in the life of June. June was practicing her dancing in her backyard and she was just enjoying the midday breeze. She watched her own hair flow through the hair like the wings of a bird. June danced and played by herself for hours and hours and finally she needed to rest. She lied down beneath a large tree in her back yard and began to think. She was thinking of Hannah, the girl who as actually caused her and her friends trouble for the last few years. Hannah didn't like June, nor did June really like Hannah. Hannah had been very mean to June recently, along with Annie as well. June just really didn't want to have to see Hannah again. She took a deep breathe and shut her eyes. She had almost fallen asleep when a small, lemon yellow butterfly flew by and landed on her nose. June didn't flinch, she just giggled to herself. The butterfly reminded her of her friends. Her close friends that always made her happy, somewhat like a butterfly. June's joy was quickly brought back down when she remembered that her friends weren't around today. Leo and his sister Annie had gone out of town with their parents. Quincy was at home, but was kind of sick and in no condition to be running around. June was still enjoying her self nonetheless, but she missed her friends. She shut her eyes again and now this time was cast into slumber.

June slept in her back yard for several hours until she was awakened by a trickle of rain on her forehead. She quickly got up but was a little dizzied from the headrush, and ran inside to get out from the rain. Once she was inside, she dried off for a bit and then noticed something way out of the ordinary. June's mother was sitting on the couch talking with Hannah! June's mom turned around to see June looking at her like she had done something wrong. June's mom explained that Hannah was new around here and needed somebody to be friends with so she had invited Hannah over for a sleep over with June. Of course, June's Mother really didn't know even half of the story. June tried her best to act hospitable for Hannah, but found it a lot harder then she thought it would be.

At dinner June remained quiet. She watched Hannah, who ate all of the delicious food that June's Mother had prepared. Not only had June's day gone from spectacular to dreaded, the weather had changed as well. It was sunny and warm out earlier, but now it was pouring buckets. There were cracks of lightning and growls of thunder. June could tell that this made Hannah uneasy, even though she didn't say it. Later that evening, June and Hannah had gotten into conversation while playing a board game. June hadn't realized that she was actually being very nice to Hannah, just as Hannah was very warming to her. Unfortunately, Hannah's friendliness was just an act. Although Hannah never mentioned it and June never figured it out, Hannah had the whole night planned out.

9:00pm came around and June's mother came to tuck June into bed. Both girls were rather small and June had a larger then normal bed, so June agreed to just share the bed with Hannah for the night. When anybody has a friend over they don't just sleep. They almost always talk until they put each other to sleep. This night was no exception. Neither of the girls were tired and both had become closer. June had totally forgotten that this was the same girl that made her cry just a while back. June trusted Hannah for some reason, this wasn't exactly a good thing though. The night went on and more conversations came and past until Hannah asked June a question that made her a little bit uneasy.

"Hey June?" Hannah asked innocently, "What do you think of Leo?" The question made June jump a little.

"What do you mean by that?" June asked trying to avoid the topic.

"I mean, do you like him?" Hannah asked totally unaware that June was now nervous. June kind of liked Leo, but she wasn't in any state to tell Hannah that.

"Not like a crush," June whispered. "He has been my close friend for well over three years." June was trying her best to sound convincing. That was not the answer Hannah wanted, so she kept interrogating June.

"So how close are him and Quincy?" Hannah asked tilting her head toward June.

June was a little uneasy about answering all of these things about Leo. "They are really close," June said. "They practice their music all the time," June finished. Still Hannah didn't have the information that she wanted.

Hannah thought for a moment. "What about his sister?" Hannah asked as if she already knew what June would say.

June had to ask something now. "Why?" she told Hannah.

"I just want to know more about you guys," Hannah said in reply. "If you don't trust me then I understand," Hannah said putting a ton of guilty feelings on June.

June answered the question directly. "Leo would do anything for Annie. He is very protective of her." June paused, "If anything were to happen to her then he would do anything a make sure that she was okay." June finished, regretting all of the information about Leo she just let out. Hannah found what she needed. She had the right knowledge about Leo now to proceed with her plan.

For the rest of the night the two girls talked about more random topics. Hannah never told her anything about her or Big Jet. She couldn't let out any of her plans yet. June came to realize that just because Hannah was the pilot of Big Jet didn't make her at all mean. Hannah was truly a nice girl just with despicably bad intentions. June could later tell that Hannah was asleep finally. But now June couldn't sleep. She was overwhelmed about what she had said and she wondered why Hannah wanted to know so much about Leo. June wanted to cry now, for she thought that she had put Leo in danger. June was correct, Leo was now in a state of unknown danger, but nobody knew that except for Hannah. June looked at the clock, it was almost three in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. June cleared her mind, said her prayer, and finally cast off to slumber.

The next morning, Hannah had already left without saying goodbye to anybody. It was only 7:30 when June woke up and Hannah was already gone. She was thankful for this because now after what she did, June wanted Hannah out of her room, her house. June wanted Hannah out of her life. Although June was totally unaware of this, Hannah had won again. She got what she wanted from June.

_Hannah was no longer interested in "beating" the Little Einsteins._ _She lost to them too many times for too long, that "beating" them wouldn't be enough whatsoever. She just wanted the Little Einsteins gone forever, and that's exactly what she was aiming for with her plan._

-Part 5 will be out shortly-


	5. An Apple on a Tree

Quincy and Hannah: An Apple on a Tree

_The Fifth Chapter in Hannah's Chronicles_

It was very early in the morning, about a half past seven and Quincy was already up and playing outside. The breeze bothered him a bit but he tried his best to ignore it. Quincy looked up and could still the night's lovely crescent moon. Most of the night sky's candles were still visible as well. Quincy enjoyed the view for a little while and then began to think about the past. He remembered when him and his team actually got close to those candles and even went all the way to Saturn, just to help a friend. He sat there on his swing thinking for nearly fifteen minutes. All he could think about was a lot of his memories. He had brought his Silver Flute out with him as well. Ever sense he almost lost it, Quincy had become very fond of his Silver Flute. He had been playing it more and more ever sense he had almost lost it. He held it up and as the wind blew over the mouth of the flute, music was played. Quincy found this rather stunning. He began to play his flute. He played many songs, ones he remembered, and ones he just made up. For hours Quincy sat on his swing playing his Silver Flute and enjoying his solitude, his music, and his very life.

Hannah awakened at about seven in the morning. She was ever so quiet, for she did not want to wake June. Not because of politeness though. She knew that if she woke up June, she would question her and why she was leaving. She slowly and calmly snuck off the bed and tip-toed to her backpack of stuff that was stationed in the corner of June's room. She grabbed her satchel and quietly went to go change into her daytime clothes. Once she had changed, she walked down the halls of June's house and very quietly went to the door. Before she opened it she noticed that June's Parent's bed room was right by the front door. Hannah didn't want to risk waking them up. She worked her way to the back door and shiftily snuck out. Once in the back yard, Hannah climbed over June's fence and into space between June's house and Annie's house. She slowly walked to the street, listening carefully with every step. She had taken good observations to Quincy in the mornings lately. She noticed that he was always in his back yard at about this time. She walked on the sidewalk toward Quincy's house. When she got closer, she could hear a soft melody of a flute. She knew that Quincy was out side. She dashed for the gate that led to his backyard.

Quincy had played his flute enough to satisfy his musical thirst. He was now hungry, for real food. He hadn't had breakfast yet. He casually walked over to the small apple tree that he had in his backyard. It wasn't a huge tree, but it sure was a convenient one. Just the luster of the bright red apples made him want to grab and sink his teeth into it. He leaped up in the air to grab on of the apples, but missed it by just a tiny bit. He jumped up again, but still failed in obtaining the fruit. At about that moment, he was Hannah open the gate to his back yard out of the corner of his eye. He stopped trying to the fruit and confronted Hannah immediately.

"What are you doing in my backyard,"Quincy questioned. He seemed as if he were warning her to get out. Hannah needed something from Quincy, just like she needed something from June. She knew that if she was going to get it, she would have to act innocent this time. And so she did. Hannah could tell that Quincy wasn't a mean person, so he would never hurt somebody. If he thought he did, he would try to make things better.

Hannah responded, "I need to ask you something, Quincy," She spoke somewhat shyly. Quincy didn't believe her. "Why would I tell you anything?." Quincy asked bluntly. Hannah seemed hurt by Quincy's words. He turned around slowly and began to sniffle Without a word she began striding back out the gate. Quincy felt guilty. He didn't mean to hurt her, or so he thought she was really hurt. "Wait Hannah," he shouted just as Hannah was leaving, "Come back. What do you need?" he asked warmly. Hannah was thrilled on the inside that it was working, but on the outside showed signs of thanks. Quincy sat down under the apple tree and invited Hannah to join him. She came over and sat right next to him. "So, what is it you wanted to ask?" Quincy asked.

Hannah pretended to wipe a few tears away and said, "I feel so bad about what I did to your friends June and Annie." She said, sniffling. "I want to do something for them. I want to get them something. What are some things that they like?" Hanna inquired. To Quincy, it some-what made sense. It made sense why she couldn't have asked Leo, because him and Annie were on a trip with their family.

"Well," Quincy began, "I can name a lot of things they like. What exactly are you looking for?" He felt like he needed this information before answering. "What ever they like the most and really, really love," Hannah answered. She seemed very interested in what Quincy had to say. Quincy had to think for a moment. "Well, June really likes dancing stuff," He said. "She also really likes books." He shrugged his shoulders as a sign that he really didn't what June would really, really want.

"What about Annie?" Hannah asked getting bigger eyes. Quincy looked at the sky to think for a moment. "Well Annie really does like balloons I guess. And she just loves surprises all together," Quincy finished. He now felt better that he had helped somebody out. He looked up and could now see the sunrise over the eastern hills, where him and his friends often went to so that they could see the sun rise every morning. A lot of times they would go to the eastern hills so that they try to wake up the sun. Quincy had forgotten that Hannah was still there.

"So is that everything?" Hannah asked standing up again. Quincy thought for a moment, "Yes, I think it is," he told her. Hannah had cute little smile on her face. Hannah looked up at the tree and looked back down at the obviously hungry Quincy sitting on the plush, dew soaked grass. Hannah leaped into the air up at the tree and reached her arms out high. When she landed back on the ground, she was holding an bright, rosy red apple in each hand. She handed them both to Quincy and said, "Thanks Quincy. Thanks for your help." She looked one last time at Quincy, the apple tree, and the sunrise and began walking to the gate to leave. She heard Quincy take a bite of the freshly plucked apple. Before she was even out of his backyard, she could hear him playing his silver flute again.

At last she was out on the side walk again, two doors away from her own cosey abode. She sat down on the side walk and began to think to herself. She pondered over the things that she now knew. It was totally obvious that Hannah could actually try to execute her plan any time she was ready. However she didn't know if it would work yet.

Back in June's room, June was just waking up. She looked around and wondered where Hannah was. She noticed that she wasn't in the house. She looked out her window and saw Quincy sitting beneath his apple tree playing his flute with a apple core and one untouched apple. She looked around some more, and saw Hannah sitting on the sidewalk. She was still nervous about the information about Leo she had given Hannah. She needed to talk to Quincy before Leo and Annie got home. She still felt like she had put Leo in danger. She quickly changed into her purple dress and ran over to talk to Quincy.

_-Chapter 6 will be out shortly-_


	6. June, is Leo in Danger?

"June, Is Leo in Danger?"

_The sixth Chapter in Hannah's Chronicles_

June needed to talk to Quincy before Leo and Annie got home. She still felt like she had put Leo in danger. She quickly changed into her purple dress and ran out the door. On her way out, she noticed that her back door was unlocked and partially opened. "This must be how Hannah left," June told herself. She shut and locket her back door and preceded out the front door and running over to Quincy's back yard. She was almost to the gate when she saw Hannah about fifty yards away walking down the street in the direction away from June. June paid little attention to this and continued on to talk to Quincy. She didn't take the time to unlock and open the gate to Quincy's back yard, she just climbed over it. She startled Quincy as she climbed over. Quincy dropped his flute and quickly came to help her over the wooden gate. June was already out of breath. "Are you okay?" A surprised Quincy asked. June held up her thumb because she needed to catch her breath again.

Quincy got June some water and gave her the other uneaten apple to snake on. June thanked Quincy and sat down in the shade next to him. She quickly gulped down the water that Quincy provided her with and took a nibble out of the apple. Before saying anything more, she confronted Quincy, "I need to talk to you about Hannah!" Quincy found this kind of ironic because Hannah had just left. "Okay," he said stuttering. June began to explain herself a little more.

"Last night Hannah was at my house and sh—" She stared but was interrupted by Quincy.

"What on Earth was she doing at your house!" Quincy shouted.

"I didn't invite her over. My Mom did. Don't worry about anything," June clarified. "But like I was saying, she slept over last night and she asked a lot of questions." June took a deep breath.

"What _questions?_" Quincy inquired. "Did she ask anything bad?"

June shook her head, then nodded it. "I really don't know." She answered. Quincy was a little confused. It wasn't really an I don't know type of question. "She asked some things that I told her, but now I am regretting it.

"Like what?" Quincy asked.

"She asked a lot of things about Leo. She asked if I liked him, and about him and Annie, and those type of things." June voice was shuttering.

"And are those really bad questions to be asking?" Quincy questioned. "I don't see any reason that they are that bad. They are kind of pointless."

"Exactly!" June motioned, "Why would she want to know all of this utterly random information?"

Quincy scratched his head. "So what did you tell her?"

"The truth," June replied. "I told her what was true." The kids pondered for a minute

"You know, Hannah was just over here asking me question too!" Quincy pointed out. He was asking about your–" He realized that Hannah told him it was a surprise for her and Annie, and questioned himself about telling.

"About my what?" June asked poking him in the side.

Quincy felt like telling June was more important. "She asked about your likes, and what you would want." June paused and thought to herself. "The she asked the same thing about Annie."

"Why would she want to know about Annie and I when she wanted to know so much about Leo last night?" June asked herself.

"She said that she felt bad about what she did to you and Annie and wanted to make it up to you guys," Quincy whispered. He really didn't need to whisper, he just felt like it was really secretive.

"Make it up to us!" June acknowledged, "It's a little late for that. It's been a few weeks sense that happened." June pointed out. Quincy nodded in agreement.

The two kids continued their talking for a while. The spoke about Hannah's odd behavior and interests. The two kids were having one bad day so far, considering it was really nice out and the sun was shining. For about two or three minutes the two kids were silent. They both had different thoughts going through their heads. Under a sky that many would dream of, two kids were living in a nightmare Somewhere else under this same sky Hannah was sitting. She was in her room, thinking about what she was doing. She had her doubts, but those were pushed away by the other thoughts that danced around in her little head.

But June and Quincy still didn't know what was going on. They knew that it wasn't just nothing. They both found it very odd that all of a sudden Hannah wanted to know so much about the team. June, more than Quincy, found this awkward. June paused again, gathered her thoughts and finally jumped up!

"Quincy! I think I might have an idea on what's going on!" June shouted.

"Okay, shoot!" Quincy said ushering June to say what she had to say.

"Hannah had asked me about how close Annie and him are. I told her that they were very close and Leo would make sure that nothing would ever happen to her." June began to stride back and forth. "Once I told her that, she never asked about Leo again. Then, this morning she asked you what Annie really loved right?" She asked. Quincy nodded his head, failing to see where June was going with this. "Now, I am probably wrong," June continued, "but what if Hannah is going to use Annie to get to Leo?" Quincy didn't exactly make the same connection that June did. He had no response.

Quincy thought about this for a good long while and then finally asked, "But why would she want to get to Leo?" He asked while hiccuping.

"That's what I don't know, Quincy" June admitted. "But to me it's the only thing that makes sense at all."

"June," Quincy started, "Is Leo in Danger?"

June began to tear up, "I sure hope not Quincy." she said solemnly while putting her hand on her head.

Although June didn't know it, she wasn't at all far off of what Hannah had in mind. She put things together well enough to somewhat understand what was going to happen. And about twenty miles away, Leo and Annie were on the road and almost home. Both of the kids in the car were in the back, sleeping like kittens. Leo slept sitting upright, and Annie fell asleep on Leo's lap. Little did the two kids know that today would be one of the most suspenseful days of their lives.

_- Part 7_ _will be out shortly -_


	7. Persuasion and Deception

Annie and Hannah: Persuasion and Deception

_The Seventh Chapter in Hannah's Chronicles_

Only a few miles from home and two kids, Leo and Annie, were fast asleep. They drove along the countryside and reached a point were their home town could be seen. Leo was painfully awakened by a speed bump in the road. He jerked up, but he realized that Annie was asleep on his lap so he tried his best not to make any other fast motions. Annie wiggled around in Leo's lap for a bit, then continued her slumber. Leo was thinking about how his friends were doing. He thought that they would be having a great time, but it's not his fault that he really had no idea what was happening. At long last Annie opened her eyes. Leo didn't seem to notice until she spoke up.

"Leo?" Annie whispered. Leo looked down to see his sister getting up. "Where are we?" she asked while rubbing her eyes. Because she was just getting up, she was a little disoriented for a moment.

"We're home Annie!" Leo answered. Annie jumped up and looked over Leo to see out his window. Very clearly she could see them pulling up into their home town. She was overwhelmed with happiness to finally be able to see her friends again. She began to think of June and Quincy and all the great times they had and were going to have together. But then a negative thought crept into her mind. She thought about Hannah. She did not like Hannah, she hadn't liked her from the moment she saw her standing outside of the Rocket Room. Annie tried to forget about her. But the more she tried, the harder the thought came back.

Meanwhile, Hannah was waiting for the children to arrive home. She was in her back yard waiting to hear the car come past. She sat on a swing and focused only on her plans. As far as she knew, everything was in place. The last thing that she needed was time to hurry up. She had changed what she was wearing too. She was wearing similar clothes to Annie now. She thought maybe if her attire was more like Annie's, Annie would be more willing to talk to her. If Annie wouldn't talk to her, then this whole idea would go down the drain.

In a third party, June and Quincy were waiting anxiously in front of June's house. They needed to talk to Leo and Annie quickly, before Hannah could get to them first. June still wasn't entirely sure that she would be correct about Hannah's plans. Quincy wanted to occupy himself to pass time by play his Silver Flute, but he was too nervous to play. June was very positive that she was correct about Hannah's plans. She still wondered one thing though: Why on Earth did Hannah want to get to Leo so badly?

Back in the car with Leo and Annie, the two kids had been silent for the duration of the trip. They were just gathering all of their things so they would be ready when they arrived at home. Leo was so excited to see June, Quincy, and Rocket again. Annie was excited too, but she was just to tired to do anything. She was going to get home and take a nap. But finally, they were on their home street! Their house was in plain sight and the were almost home. Quincy and June was the car and ran towards it down the sidewalk. Hannah heard the car coming and so she peeked her head over the fence to see what would happen and find a good time to begin the first steps in her plan. Although they didn't know it, all the kids were now part of one big thing here. The car pulled into the driveway. Hannah had a prefect view. Leo saw his friends running to him and he thought that they were running because they were happy to see them. Although they were, just not in the way he expected. Once they got closer he could see the distress in their eyes. "Hi guys!" Leo said reaching his hands up. "Is everything okay?" He asked curiously.

"Leo," June cried, "Quincy and I need to talk to you!" June was tugging on Leo's arm. "This is urgent!" She yelled, loud enough for even Hannah to hear all the way across the street.

"Okay, let me put my things inside real fast," Leo said, and ran up to his room to drop his stuff off. Annie was still extremely sleepy and so she when she got out of the car she took one big yawn and turned around. When she turned around, she could see Hannah barely peeking over her fence. She squinted to see her better, and Hannah dove down out of sight when she saw that she had been seen. Annie disregarded this and took her stuff inside. She walked into her room, tossed and threw her bags in a corner. She plopped down and her bed and grabbed a pillow. The feel of her own bed was very comfortable and made she even more sleepy. Leo walked in to see if Annie wanted to go with him to talk to Quincy and June. When he saw that she was almost asleep, he went up to her ear and quietly whispered, "I'll be with June and Quincy." Annie giggled and nodded and Leo graciously left her room and left her to sleep peacefully.

Leo walked out of his house to see June and Quincy still waiting outside of his door. "Okay I'm ready!" he said enthusiastically.

"Where's Annie?" Quincy asked. He seemed to think that he had invited Annie to, although they had forgotten to.

"You didn't tell me to bring her along." Leo stated. "Right now she is taking a nap. In her room." He wondered why this was so urgent.

June realized that she really only needed to talk to Leo. "It's fine Quincy," June said grabbing Leo's wrist. "We only need Leo." She never let go of Leo's wrist and the two guided Leo over to June's backyard. Leo didn't know why June was holding his wrist so tightly. After all, he did know where June's house was. The arrived at June's house and they brought Leo to her backyard. Leo never fought for his wrist, he just didn't know what was going on.

Hannah watched this from her own yard and waited for the next opportunity. Hannah was thrilled that Annie didn't come along. She overheard Leo say that she was taking a nap and realized that her plan just might work. She needed to get Annie alone, which she currently was. Hannah looked around to make sure Leo, June, and Quincy were out of sight. After clarification, she tip-toed quickly across the street to the abode of Leo and Annie. She looked through all of the available windows to try and see which room might be Annie's. Most of the rooms she could see on the first story were just living rooms, with nobody in them. Hannah then tried to look through to the ceilings through the windows of the second story rooms. The first ceiling she saw was blue, and she could see an Albert Einstein poster on the wall. She assumed this room must be Leo's. The next room she could see was facing the back yard. It was all pink. Nothing much, just pink. Hannah considered it, and assumed this was Annie's room where she was sleeping. Hannah was going to take her chances. She picked up a small rock on the ground and tossed it at Annie window to wake her up. Hannah then quickly ran behind a tree before Annie would see her.

The click on her window made Annie jump up and off of her bed. She was a little concerned with what it was. She looked out her window to her back yard and did not see Hannah hiding behind a tree. She just ignored it and tried to fall back asleep. Hannah waited to see if she would come out side to investigate. After a minute or two, Hannah tried again. She threw another pebble at the window. To Hannah's dismay, she had actually put a crack in the window this time. Hearing a cracking noise again made Annie squeal. She didn't notice that her window was actually cracked, but now she was going to go see what was going on. She slipped on her new sandals and went out side.

Hannah applauded herself for finally getting Annie outside with alone. Hannah stepped from behind the tree as if she were very depressed. Seeing Hannah appear the way she did made Annie jump a good foot in the air. "Please," Hannah said holding out her hand, "I need to talk to you." She pretended to be full of sorrow and guilt. Annie ignored her and turned to face the door to go back inside. "I'm sorry!" Hannah spoke out rather loudly. Annie stopped and turned around to face Hannah again.

"For what?" Annie asked with caution. She took a step closer to Hannah.

"I should never have done what I did to you and June when we first met." Hannah tried to tear up. She was successful, as a stream of tears came running down her cheek. "I have something for you," Hannah said.

Annie genuinely got excited because she loved surprises, but did her best to not show her joy to Hannah. "What is it?" Annie asked taking one more step closer to Hannah. She wasn't totally sure if she could trust Hannah or not.

"I don't have it with me. It's back in my yard," Hannah whispered as if telling Annie to keep it a secret. "Will you come with me?" She held out her hand.

Annie rejected Hannah's hand. "Tell me first," Annie demanded. Hannah knew that Annie had reached a conclusion. She wouldn't change her mind. Hannah really was prepared for Annie's questioning and so she really had prepared a surprise for Annie. "You like balloons, right?" Hannah asked nervously.

Annie lit up. "I love them!" Annie hiccuped. She hit her head for not being able to deny Hannah. She truly loved balloons, but she didn't want Hannah to know that she was excited. "Do you have balloons?" Annie asked rubbing her chin with three of her fingers.

"I have rooms filled with balloons!" Hannah answered anxiously. Ironically, this what not a lie. She had prepared a couple hundred balloons for Annie. Hannah turned around while waiting for Annie next sentence. It was then that Annie noticed the bow in Hannah's hair. It was identical to the one that tasseled her own hair! There were totally identical. Hannah of course knew about this. Annie just thought it was coincidence.

"Okay then," Annie surrendered, "I'll go with you." Annie did not even consider danger. All she wanted was the balloons. For as long as she could remember she had loved balloons and loved getting them. Annie never took the time to remember that just a few weeks again Hannah was the enemy. Although she was still the enemy now, nobody but June knew that.

Back in June's yard, Quincy and June had come to a place to sit. June never realized that she hadn't let go of Leo's wrist. She had completely forgotten. It was when Leo wiggled for his arm back that she let go of it, rather embarrassed. Besides that, June and Quincy had explained to Leo everything that had happened while him and Annie were gone. They told him about Hannah interrogating them about him and Annie. They even explained to him June's final, unproved, theory. Leo was stunned to hear about everything that happened while he was away. He then led a conference with Quincy and June about what they should do. They came up with one solid conclusion: Avoid Hannah. Don't talk to her, don't play with her, or don't anything with Hannah. They all agreed but still remained talking in June's backyard.

By now, Annie and Hannah had arrived in Hannah's backyard. Hannah stopped right in the middle of it. Annie was a little confused because there was nothing where Hannah had stopped, not even a rock or anything! "Stand back," Hannah warned. Annie heeded her warning and stepped back quite a few feet. Hannah began to sing a song. Annie was at first annoyed at Hannah singing, but then she was confused again. Hannah's song was not in English. As a matter of fact, it wasn't in any language whatsoever. It was just mumbling gibberish. She continued with her song for about thirty seconds, before Annie heard a loud, irritating noise. She recognized it as well, for it was the roar of Big Jet's engines. She looked around and she could see Big Jet coming straight for Hannah's backyard.

Over in June's yard, the kids there could also see and hear Big Jet arriving in their neighborhood. June got very quiet, as Quincy got rather nervous. Leo on the other hand, got very suspicious. "I should go check on Annie," he said getting up. The other kids did not try to stop him. They just followed him out of the backyard.

Shortly after Hannah had sang her song, Big Jet was landed right in front of them! Annie was standing right next to Big Jet! She began to feel a little sheepish about this whole thing. Hannah walked closer to Big Jet as it opened his door, acting as a ramp which was very similar to Rocket's door. She walked in and waved Annie in. At first Annie didn't want to, but from the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a bright red balloon. It was then that she ran onboard to get the balloon. As soon as she took a step inside Big Jet, Annie felt like a traitor to her friends. Neverminding, Annie reached for the balloon that she saw. It was now in Hannah's grasp. As a matter of fact, it the only one she saw. "You only have one balloon!" Annie whaled. Hannah handed Annie the balloon and shook her head. She walked over to a wall a pressed a thin, pale blue button on the wall, opening the door to a backroom in Big Jet. Annie looked inside and almost started to drool like a toddler. In the room there were hundreds upon hundreds of bright, multicolored, multi shaped balloons! Every color Annie could name, and every shape she knew was there in the form of a balloon! Annie ran excitedly into this party like room without even thinking. Once she was inside, Hannah pressed the blue button again and sealed the door shut. She then pressed a nearby yellowish button to lock it. Annie didn't know that she was now locked inside Big Jet. She just played and bounced around with all the balloons she was obsessing over. She called for Hannah, but when Hannah never answered her she knew that she had been tricked. It was now that she looked for a way out of this bright, balloon filled room. She looked for buttons and switches and pressed or pulled one whenever she saw one. She took into notice that Big Jet was very similar to Rocket on the inside. It had the same buttons and bright lights. But unfortunately, there was no way out of this room from the inside. She was stuck

Back in the front of Big Jet, Hannah took her seat in her chair. She in fact was the only person that flew Big Jet. She pulled back two levers, pressed a small red button, and started Big Jet's engines. Annie in the back room, knew what was going on an burst out into tears. She began banging on the locked door and shouting, "Hannah? Hannah? What are you doing? Let me out of here!" Annie fell to the floor crying, in fear that she would never see her big brother again. Hannah shouted back to Annie, "Sorry Blonde! I can't let you out of there yet!" Hannah quickly opened the window that was at her side as fresh air flooded the room. She drew back another switch and the next thing anybody knew was Big Jet was airborne. Slowly hovering a good fifty feet above the ground, Hannah had a clear view of Leo and his friends going to Leo's house to check on Annie. They stopped and watched Big Jet in fear. Hannah hovered right over Leo and his friends. She pulled the bow out of her hair. She looked at it pleasurably remembering that it was an exact replica of Annie's bow that tasseled her hair. Hannah took the bow and tossed it out of the open window down to Leo and his friends and then quickly flew in another direction.

Leo immediately recognized this as Annie's bow. Leo was speechless for a second but he then flared off! "HANNAH," he burst into the air. June could see fire in Leo's eyes. Quincy's could see Leo's heart beating so quickly. And both of them could see Leo's herculean anger. With fire in his heart, Leo charged to the Rocket Room. Quincy and June hurriedly followed him, unable to keep up with the retaliating child. Under his breath Leo whispered, "Hannah, We will beat you again!"

_-Chapter 8 will be out shortly- _


	8. Leo's Memories

Leo's Memories

_The Eighth Chapter in Hannah's Chronicles_

Annie had fallen to the floor in tears. She knew that she was being taken away from everything. She was being flown away from Leo and her friends, yet she could do nothing about it. She remained on lying down, crying at will. She knew that Leo and her friends would do their best to save her, but she didn't know if they would or would not be successful. Annie was able to keep faith by singing, although her words were awfully upsetting. One thing was sure though; Annie didn't want to stop singing, and she didn't. She did her best to think that her friends would rescue her without anything going wrong, and she tried to forget about any possibility of failure. But the harder she tried to forget, the harder the thought came back to her, and the worse this whole thing seemed.

Hannah was up in front of Big Jet, practically shaking. She had this all planned out but she didn't know how well it would go over. She was actually beginning to regret this whole idea. She could only think that this might not work, and she's the one that ends up hurt. Very well she had known that Leo would retaliate, but she would never know how far he would go. Hannah thought about it for a long time. "What if this backfires and I'm the one that get's hurt?" Hannah asked herself. But then she remembered all the troubles that they had put her through and that seemed to cancel out her regrets. She proceeded flying southeast. Hannah continuously watched behind her to see if she could spot Rocket behind her anywhere.

Leo and the team had rushed to Rocket as quickly as their feet could take them. Leo didn't say a word, he just ran to Rocket and began the blast off routine. The team followed in his silence, trying not to bother him. They could tell that he was in no mood to be talking to anybody, besides his little kidnaped sister. Within no amount of minutes, the team was flying through the air. He worried that Hannah would get away with Annie, and do something drastic. He didn't know what Hannah was going to do, but he didn't like the fact that she had Annie whatsoever.

He looked in all directions to see Big Jet, but could not see it anywhere. He pressed one button, without saying anything, and Rocket's Look-and-listen scope came out. Leo paused in midair to see if he could hear Big Jet, Hannah, or Annie. From where Rocket was he was unable to hear anything. Leo flew more in the direction where he thought Big Jet had flown, and within no time he was able to hear Annie soft, mild, childish voice. Leo slammed another green button on Rocket and out came Rocket's backup booster. "Rocket!" Leo yelled, "Follow Annie's voice!" Leo actually took his hands off of the steering controls of Rocket, and sat while Rocket flew to Annie's voice. Rocket continued to fly, and Leo actually got up and out of his seat and walked to the back window. June and Quincy remained seated, watching Leo's every movement. Leo watched as his home town got smaller, and smaller, and father away. He took careful looks at his house, the Rocket Room, the tree in his backyard. He let his mind drift off into all of his faithful memories of all these things. He thought about the best, and worst, times he had with his friends. Leo also though about each and every mission they had been on. All the people and creatures they had helped, all the things they had done, they all seemed to be filled with joy. This case was not at all a happy one for Leo. But at the same time June, Quincy, Annie, and even Hannah were not totally enjoying the feel of this. He looked again at all of the things in his town that he loved and had spent so much time with.

One thing he was thinking about was Annie. He could remember her birthday parties, and all the good things they had done together. He wanted those to continue, and he wasn't about to let Hannah end those good times. Although he did understand that things don't always happen in the way you always want them to. Leo let one last thought fly free. He thought if June and Quincy had been right about Hannah, then he _might_ not ever see these things and places again. But after much thinking, he decided it would be worth it if Annie was safe. Leo hung his head down, and put his hand to the wall. He was tearing up. But he didn't want to show that to June, who he had also kind of liked these past few years. He did begin to sniffle, which gave away to June and Quincy that he was almost in tears. June, without thinking, got up out of her seat and went over to Leo near the back of Rocket. She put her arms around him and comforted him in this horrible time. Quincy took the wheel of Rocket and watched out for Big Jet ahead, although it was hard to focus on Big Jet with Leo in this state. Leo tried his best to hold back his tears, although it got harder as time pasted. He enjoyed knowing that June was looking out for him, and Quincy was trying to look out for Annie. With his friends near by he knew that he could rescue Annie. He looked up at June who was watching him this whole time.

"Thank you, June," he coughed. He really appreciated how she was trying to help.

"What are friends for?" June asked sisterly, and smiled to herself. Leo now returned the hug. Once he let go, he walked over to Quincy who was steering Rocket.

"Thank you as well, Quincy," He said. "Thank you so much," He smiled at Quincy, who was wordless.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then caught something else in the corner of his eyes. "Guys! There's Big Jet!" He yelled pointing at a small blue dot that was quite a ways ahead of them.

"Top speed Rocket!" June exclaimed. "Go as fast as you can!" Rocket replied with some instrumental noises and he tried to speed up. Although it wasn't a totally noticeable speed increase, it did help them out.

Leo got anxious. "We're coming, Annie." He whispered to himself. "Don't you worry about a thing." He showed no emotion but concern on his face.

Back in Big Jet, Hannah had noticed Rocket coming up from behind her. She didn't speed up, as she couldn't proceed with her initial plan if she avoided the rest of the kids. She just continued flying in the same direction. She looked around and realized that she was almost at the ocean's edge. At a rough guess, she thought she might be close to the south-eastern tip of the country. Annie, in the locked room, had finally gotten up to her feet. Although she gazed out the window and never stopped singing. She had been looking at her home town, just as Leo had been. But when she saw a tiny red spec flying at them she was over-joyed! Her song got happier, and she seemed a little bit nervous. She could just barely make out Leo's image inside Rocket, He was still standing, and she could hardly see this. Her friends were coming to rescue her, although nobody knew exactly how they were going to do it.

_-Part nine will be out shortly-_


	9. Crash Landing

Leo and Hannah: Crash Landing

_The Ninth Chapter in Hannah's Chronicles._

Annie jumped at the sight of Rocket and her friends coming to help her. So many thoughts ran through her head when she saw the little red dot growing larger, and larger. Very faintly she could see an image that looked like Leo. She tried to reach out to him, but the glass of the window stopped her. She felt like she could feel Leo, right there with her. She now knew that she would get through this safely. All ideas of any failure had fled from her mind. Now she could see shapes of June and Quincy as well. She noticed that Quincy was flying Rocket, and this kind of confused her. But she didn't mind! She was overjoyed!

Hannah, up in front, could see Rocket trailing her, and getting very close! Although they needed to get close, Hannah began to worry. She took a quick glance down, and noticed that they were now flying above the ocean! "We've broken the East Coast shoreline," Hannah said to herself. She was still nervous about how close Rocket was getting. Rocket was obviously getting closer to her with every passing second. "Wait!" Hannah thought. "If I'm going to get Leo on board, we need to land!" She concluded in her mind that over the ocean they couldn't land! All she could do was fly until she could see something appear over the horizon. She glanced back again. She too could now see the kids inside Rocket. Hannah wanted to hurry this up, so she pulled back a red lever and Big Jet started going faster. "The faster we get over the ocean, the faster I can take out Leo!" Hannah bursted, almost manically. Big Jet brought out his extra thrusters, and sped way up! Now Big Jet was clearly going faster then Rocket. Hannah kept her eyes on Rocket, so that she knew if they would try and catch her still.

June and Leo began to worry even more. Quincy has already worrying a lot! Rocket already had withdrawn his backup-booster, they had no more speed-augmenting tools they could use. Without any discussion, June and Leo sat down again and began patting their hands to their laps. Quincy kept his hands on the controls. Although the speed burst from the patting was noticeable, Big Jet was still going much faster. "Annie," Leo said, "We are on our way!". June nodded, "It's our mission!" She exclaimed. Leo looked at her friendly, but shook his head. "This isn't a mission June," He said, "It's a rescue." June looked at him directly and could see the bravery in his eyes. They had both stopped patting. Although there was really no difference in what Leo had said, June still knew what he meant. To him, and to all of them, this was a top priority. June smiled and nodded, causing Leo to smile back at her too. Leo realized that they had stopped patting, and then continued again. June did the same.

Back inside Big Jet, Annie could see Rocket getting farther, and farther away. She began to get nervous. She could feel in her feet that Big Jet had been picking up tremendous amounts of speed. She almost began to cry. She sat down to think. Her mind was blocked, she could think of nothing and all she wanted to do was crawl in Leo's arms. She carefully looked around this small room, in hope of finding something to help her. There was almost nothing here! Just a large backpack that was under a panel, and many deflated balloons. The shapes and colors of the balloons started to give her a headache. Still she could feel Big Jet picking up speed. After realizing that Rocket couldn't catch up anymore, she her sorrow was replaced with worry. If she was going to find a way out, she had to start searching right them. She wondered if the backpack underneath the panel could help her at all. Annie reached down underneath the panel and pulled out the large backpack. She noticed, almost instantly, that this odd looking satchel was kind of heavy. But disregarding its weight, Annie could still lift it up without any problem. She searched the backpack for a zipper, or any buttons to undo, but what she quickly discovered was that there was no way to open it! There was absolutely no way of getting into this bag. All it had was a bunch of loose strings. This was utterly useless to Annie, and she thought of it as a waste of her time to deal with it any longer. She stood up facing the door with the large satchel in her hands and simply tossed it behind her over her shoulder in frustration. She squinted as she waited for a thud when it hit the ground, but instead of the thud she heard a large cracking noise! Responsively she turned around to see that she had accidentally threw this bag straight out the window, breaking the glass! Annie used her hand to cover her eyes as glass spued to the ground. Now, when she opened her eyes again, there was a large hole in the window. She peeked her head over the side, and looked down to the large, blue, vast ocean below. The hole was surrounded by sharp points of glass, which would cut into anybody if they were to even touch it gently. She actually considered jumping out to the ocean below, but a few things made her change her mind. One of those was the idea that she could get seriously hurt when she made contact with the water. Another was the thought that her team might not see her jump out, and just continue following Big Jet, leaving her in the ocean. She concluded that she would jump only as a last resort. For now, she just sat back down on the floor and went back into thought. Her team was coming to save her, and she was now worried that they might not succeed. Annie thought about never seeing her brother or friends again, and went back to tears. Her outburst of frustration had led her right back to sorrow. She solemnly looked around the room letting streams flow from her eyes again.

Hannah hadn't heard Annie's or the glass. She just continued enhancing their speed. She flew at eye-boggling speeds for quite a long time. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that Rocket was too far behind agin. For quite some time she had been thinking to herself. But most of all she just waited for the sight of land, and she anticipated how this day would end. After a good amount of time found land towards the horizon. She started to slow down for Rocket to catch up.

Leo had now taken over the wheel inside Rocket again. The whole team was patting their legs in hoping of catching up to Hannah again, but the couldn't see her anymore. They were picking up speed quickly, but they weren't able to keep speed with Big Jet. Leo was too worried about Annie to pay attention to anything else but the sky where Big Jet was. He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of movement of and dark blue flying through the clouds. Many more thoughts went through Leo's mind. Again he began going through his memories and thoughts. He hoped more than anything that Annie was still okay. He tried to think the best of thoughts, but of course he started thinking the worst of thoughts too. He just kept flying. But through a small corner of his glasses he saw a small with every passing second. hint of land far away! And very vaguely he could see a dark blue figure flying lower, and slower

Hannah, who was still way ahead of the team, had found out where they were. She assumed that they were on Africa, near a desert. For miles all she could see was sand dunes. Hannah looked back to see Rocket closing in on where she was. She decided to land in this desert, near the shore. Hannah pushed two buttons, and pushed up a lever, and Big Jet began flying very low. He pulled out his wheels and in no time at all was resting motionless on the hot sand. Hannah went to go get Annie out of the locked room. Annie had looked around to see that they had landed. She thought she had a chance to escape! She ran for the broken window and tried to climb out. She took caution for she knew that the glass surrounding the hole was incredibly sharp. Slowly but surly she was making it out of the broken window. Hannah had just opened the door in time to see Annie almost half way out! Hannah walking in and had startled Annie and caused her to jump. When Annie jumped, her right hand got cut on some of the shattered glass, and slowly began to bleed. A deep red liquid filled the long broken line in Annie's hand. Hannah ran for Annie and grabbed a hold of her left wrist, keeping her from getting out. Annie struggled to break free of Hannah's grasp, but worried about further damaging her delicate wound. Disregarding, Annie continued to fret away from Hannah. The two girls struggled for a few moments and in the process Annie had fallen to the floor again. By falling, Annie had accidentally given Hannah a chance to restrain her. This was a chance that Hannah took. Hannah got behind Annie, still holding her left wrist. Hannah took Annie's left arm and held it uncomfortably behind Annie's back. Hannah then took hold of Annie's right shoulder, keeping her from fighting her any more. Annie knew that she had lost this time. Hannah had her right where she needed her now. "Why are doing all of this?" Annie asked trying to break free. There was a long pause. Hannah never answered her question. Instead, with a tight hold on Annie's arms, she guided her to the door and waited there.

Leo, Quincy, and June had in this time caught up again with Big Jet, Annie, and Hannah. They weren't to the shore where they were, but they were in clear view of them. They all quickly noticed that Big Jet was landed, and wondered what was going on. June assumed the worst. She thought that something had happened to Annie. Leo just continued to fly straight ahead, and Quincy just remained quiet. Now, when they had gotten closer, Leo could clearly see that Big Jet's door was wide open! After flying in a few circles to find a good place to land, Leo brought down Rocket parallel to Big Jet. Once they had landed, they all looked urgently at the opened door to see Hannah and Annie standing directly inside, almost as if waiting. Leo was the first to notice that Hannah was holding Annie's arms behind her back, almost hurting Annie! He quickly ran as fast as he could outside onto the hot sand to confront Hannah from on the ground.

"Hannah! You let her go!" Leo shouted pointing at Annie. June and Quincy now joined him on the sand.

From inside Big Jet's door Hannah answered, "After going through all of this, you think by just saying that I'll let her go?" Hannah asked rolling her eyes. She laughed to herself.

June knew that Hannah shouldn't have been trusted with the information she had given her. Although now it was too late for that. "Then how will you release her?" June asked afraid of the upcoming answer.

"Let's see here," Hannah pondered sarcastically. "Maybe I don't want to let her go?" Hannah asked again with sarcasm. This joking angered Leo. He dashed for the entry ramp to Big Jet, in hopes of physically taking back Annie. He was almost to the ramp when Hannah yelled "Stop Leo! Don't come any further!" She reached out for a button and threatened to press it. "Take a single step closer and I'll close this door and blast off again, with your little sister locked inside!" Leo backed up a few feet.

"Then what can I do to make you let her go?" Leo asked worried for his Little sister. "I'll do anything!" He pointed out. Now her almost seemed ready to shed tears for Annie's safety.

Hannah realized that June had been correct! Leo would do anything for Annie! "How about this," Hannah said tightening her grip on Annie's arms and shoulder, "All you have to do is trade places with Annie!" She smiled mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Quincy asked, although he totally knew exactly when Hannah meant. The rest of the team, even Annie understood as well.

Hannah shook her head. "I mean, Leo will come onboard , and I'll let Annie leave! It's a simple as that." She looked Leo straight in the eye provokingly. Hannah took Annie's fingers. "After all, you wouldn't want Annie to get hurt again right?" Hannah asked pulling back Annie fingers, revealing the cut dripping deep red blood that she got from the glass.

"Leo, no! Hannah didn't—" Annie tried to tell Leo that Hannah hadn't cut her, but Hannah quickly placed her hand over Annie's mouth to stop her.

Hannah looked at June and Quincy, then laughed at how easy it was to get information from them. "So Leo, what's it gonna be?" Hannah asked already assured of the answer.

Leo took almost no time to think about what he would do. "Fine Hannah, I'll come onboard with you if you let her go!" June and Quincy were both concerned and satisfied about Leo's answer. They knew that he would do it to help Annie, and they weren't about to tell him that he couldn't go. They understood to Annie came first to Leo. Leo took a few steps forward in the sand, coming upon the ramp into Big Jet. He slowly stride up this ramp closer to Annie.June held out her hand as if trying to hold him back. Quincy pulled her hand back down and shook his head. June knew that Leo wouldn't change his mind. Now, Leo was onboard with Hannah and Annie. Leo looked at Hannah, signaling to her to Leo Annie go. "I'll keep my word, " Hannah whispered to Leo. She let go of her hold on Annie and stepped back. As soon as Hannah let go of Annie, Leo flew forward and threw his arms around Annie. Annie did the same. Tears surfaced in Leo's eyes as he looked his little sister directly in the eye. "Annie," he said, "Don't worry about me okay?" He tried to sound reassuring. He kissed Annie lightly on the forehead and said, "I'll be fine." Annie, who was bawling at this point, nodded her head and released her arms. Annie faced the door with her head down sniffling. Leo gave her a slight push and she went walking down the ramp, but watched Leo wave to her and her friends. She couldn't take her eye's off of Leo, but finally had no choice when the door slowly began to shut. She waved back to Leo, but finally his image was completely cut off. Annie now sat in the sand, crying out loud, and yelling for Leo to come back. June was standing biting her fingers with nervousness. Quincy was worried about Leo too and so he ran to Rocket. June followed, and after some time, Annie did too.

Now inside Big Jet, Leo was wondering why he was wanted in here. That was the one thing he couldn't figure out. "Why do you want me here?" Leo asked. Hannah shook her head and walked over the seat at Big Jet's controls. There was also one other thing that Leo wondered about. Why hadn't Hannah rushed Annie out the door. She had seemed to enjoy their small, temporary reunion. Hannah was totally silent, as she had nothing to say at this point. She pressed a button which opened the back room where Annie had been with all the balloons. She never told Leo to enter the room, she just looked around confidently and launched Big Jet into the sky. Leo wanted answers from Hannah, the answers he was not getting. In her mind, Hannah had everything laid out perfectly. Her plan was going just how she imagined it to start with. Now Hannah was in the air, still not saying anything to Leo. She thought that maybe just letting him wonder the answers for himself would be better. Leo finally accepted Hannah's silence and looked around Big Jet.

June, Annie, and Quincy had blasted off as soon as Big Jet did. They stayed right behind Big Jet the whole time, but kept a little distance to see if anything would happen. Inside Big Jet, Leo had gone looking through the back room Hannah had opened. He noticed all the balloons, and the broken window. Leo didn't know what to think about the window, but he knew that the balloons are what got Annie in here in the first place. There was nothing happening. He was too curious as to what was going on. He looked out the broken window and saw his friends right behind him! He waved to them, not knowing that they couldn't see through the black tint of the window. He just continued waving to them anyway. Hannah had turned on auto-piolet and entered the back room to say something to Leo. When she walked in, Leo got defensive. "What are you doing? Who's flying?" Leo questioned suddenly. Although he assumed it, he had no proof that Hannah was up to no good with this.

"Leo, I'm sorry about this," Hannah said, although Leo could tell she didn't really mean it.

"About what?" Leo asked nervously.

Hannah didn't reply to him again, but went back to the controls up in front of Big Jet. Leo watched her every move and every button she pressed. Hannah pulled down a blueish colored lever. She paused and looked back a Leo. "I always thought you were _kind of_ cute Leo" Hannah said happily, but with a devilish look in her eyes. She now pressed the one and only black button on Big Jet. "I'm really sorry," she said again.

Big Jet turned down in a quick motion and began heading straight for the sand below! Leo felt like he was falling, and he was! Hannah had set Big Jet to go down! It even took Hannah a second to regain her balance. Leo had tripped down due to this dramatic change in direction and was now stuck to the floor by affects of gravity. Hannah was going to fly big Jet right into the ground! Leo flailed a lot, but couldn't get up! He didn't know what to do. He began to panic!

"LEO!" Annie screamed from inside Rocket. "LEO!" they had all noticed Big Jet's movement and how it was now going to the ground. They were not headed straight down, but at a pretty close angle.

"OH NO!" Quincy shouted while failing his arms. "What is Hannah doing?" he shouted as if a statement, not a question.

"Quincy we were right!" June said tearing up. "We were totally right!" June put her hands over here eyes.

"Right about what?" Annie questioned. June and Quincy paused, and did not answer Annie's innocent question. Annie began to really bawl now. "Tell me!" She stammered, but June and Quincy couldn't find any words to tell her with.

Back in Big Jet, Leo still could not get to his feet. He could feel them getting closer and closer the ground, and he began to lose faith. He knew that it would take a total miracle to save him now. "But what about Hannah?" Leo wondered. Right as he thought about that, Hannah came running into the room. With little balance, she ignored Leo and reached under a nearby panel. She searched for a brief moment but couldn't find anything! That is where she had kept a parachute for if she ever got this far with her plan! She had used them before, but only a few times. But now the parachute was missing! Hannah entered a quick panic on what to do. She looked at Leo, who had tears in his eyes, and she looked at the broken window. Hannah made a quick connection. She knew why her parachute wasn't there and why there was a hole in the window! "THAT BLONDE HAIRED BRAT!" Hannah yelled! It's her fault! Hannah stomped her feet. Leo didn't know what she was talking about and knew that she wouldn't ever have time to tell him. Leo still couldn't get up as the two approached the ground that would ultimately be their demise. He shut his eyes and waited. He cried and worried, but he accepted it knowing that his sister was safe from harm. Hannah felt differently though. She knew that she couldn't get out of this crashing plane, but she knew how to control it! Hannah ran for the controls of Big Jet and sat down. Leo had a clear view and could see her at the controls from the position he was in. He began to tilt forward even more, due to the lower altitude. Hannah pressed the black button again and pulled back two levers. She was breathing harder then ever before, and was sweating buckets!

"Oh my gosh, I can't take this," June said back inside Rocket. She covered her eyes and turned away, hoping that Quincy would fly out of view. Annie hadn't looked up in a while, and Quincy was focused on flying and watching Big Jet, even though now Big Jet was headed straight for the ground and the sand!

"No!" Hannah shouted in Big Jet, causing Leo to worry even more from were he was. Hannah pressed another yellow button. To her _slight_ relieve, Big Jet seemed to be trying to go up! Although it was still going down to the sand, it wasn't at such a bad angle. Although, none the less, they were both still in danger. Hannah had done all she could. Big Jet couldn't gain altitude any faster. Big Jet continued going down, and very slowly started to gain small amounts of air beneath it's wings. Hannah looked out the window and could tell that all hope was lost. They would never gain enough air in time to stop the crash! After a quick glance, she knew that only less than ten seconds were left until Big Jet slammed into the ground! Hannah ran back to the back room where Leo was. She saw they that he had gotten back up to his feet. He had been able to tell that he could get up now, and was not stuck down. Hannah ran into the backroom and shut the door behind her. "Leo! Get down!" She shouted, pushing him down to the floor. He slid into a corner and Hannah joined him there. She knew that any second now, they would wreck and burst on the ground. "Leo, I'm still sorry!" She shouted putting her hands over her head. Leo did the same. "I tried to save us! I really did!" Now Hannah was crying too.

Right as Hannah had finished her sentence, space between Big Jet and the ground had been eliminated! The kids inside Rocket all let out one big group "NO!" and Big Jet made solid, explosive contact with the desert sand! Leo's and Hannah's necks were jerked back as Big Jet smashed into the ground. On impact, the front of Big Jet had exploded, and burst into flames. The flame-engulfed Jet crumbled against the ground, skidding across the desert at high speeds. Explosions burst as the engines and other parts of Big Jet took too much of a beating. Slowly, the rest of the plane burst into flames as it skid. Although they did not realize it, Hannah and Leo were holding on to each other for protection, clenching their teeth and at the same time. Their heads were jerked around a lot, and Hannah was flung to the floor, but neither of them ever opened their eyes. The broken glass flew everywhere, some of which stabbed into Hannah, causing her to bleed as well. Everyone inside Rocket were panicking! They were running around shouting and yelling that this was all Hannah's fault. Judging on how Big Jet was, the assumed neither of them had survived this horrid crash.

After a moment, Big Jet stopped skidding. The whole jet was in flames and you could hardly see the blue paint anymore. "This is all Hannah's fault!" Annie yelled as her head hit her hands. No one else said anything. They just watched nervously. Quincy landed Rocket. They got out so they could try and get closer.

A crumbled, destroyed, flamed-engulfed jet would convince many people that there were no survivors. Leo opened his eyes expecting a grand light, but saw the real flames all around! He was alive! He was scratched up quite a bit and his right arm did break in all of this, but he was just satisfied to by still living! He noticed that he had hit his head and his forehead was bleeding quite a bit though. But now he had more danger to face. He ran forward to try and get off Big Jet, but flames were all around him, and he couldn't seem to see a way out. Leo was still was thinking that this was a miracle. Then he thought that Hannah did really try to save them both. But he also knew that he didn't have time to just be thinking right now! He turned around to see Hannah against the wall, totally motionless. He really couldn't tell if she was just unconscious of if she really didn't survive. He looked at the flames, then at Hannah. He didn't know if he should leave Hannah here or not. Leo did realize that if it wasn't for Hannah's attempts to fly back up, there was no way that he would still be standing. But he didn't know if Hannah was alive of not! All he knew was that he needed a way out of this inferno! Leo looked back at Hannah and thought for a second. Then, with one swift motion, Leo grabbed the back of Hannah's shirt.

_-Final Chapter will be out shortly-_


	10. In the Hands of a Savior

In the Hands of a Savior

_The Final Chapter in Hannah's Chronicles_

Hannah slowly opened her eyes to see a bright, celestial light, maybe that of Heaven itself. She reached out for it, but then when she got passed that thought she realized that it was only a bright light hanging above her head. She squinted, blinked, and looked away from this blinding light. Hannah realized that she was resting on a cold, hard metal surface. She had no strength to sit up and when she tried to, she hurt her back and stomach. Hannah yawned and tried to figure out of she was still alive or not, which she was. When she yawned she heard a sudden movement behind her. She sprang forward, hurting herself, and looking to see who was with her. It was Leo! She now knew that she was inside Rocket with Leo! Leo was sitting against a wall with his head down, and he held his hands tightly. "Leo?" Hannah asked. "What's going on?" She stood up and streched herself out.

Leo looked up, showing his cuts, scars, and bruises. He let go of his hands revealing deep, painful cuts that ran through both of them. But the one thing Hannah noticed was a massive burn on Leo's leg. "Your inside Rocket," Leo answered. Hannah nodded slightly confused.

"Why?" Hannah asked. "What happened?" She circled around Rocket to see what it was like on the inside, but more importantly, to wait for Leo's answer.

"You don't remember?" He asked. He stood up. His shorts were torn and his hair was messed up quite a bit. "What happened in Big Jet?" Leo asked trying to ring a bell in Hannah's memories. Hannah shook her head. She really had no idea what was going on. "Big Jet crashed and went into flames," Leo said. "You saved us but then we were stuck inside Big Jet." Hannah began to panic.

"What?" Hannah cried out. Leo pointed out the window at Big Jet, whose flames had been doused by Rocket. She could see Annie, June, and Quincy all looking around Big Jet as if trying to find something. "I remember now," She said quietly. She looked at Leo with several injuries, then looked at herself. She only had one mark running across her waist on the right side. Other than that, she was totally unharmed. Hannah thought about everything that had happened and began to wonder. If Leo was the only one with me in the fire, did he save me? Hannah thought to herself. She looked at Leo, who stared back at her frightfully. "Leo," Hannah said, "Did you help me?" Hannah asked out whispering. Leo looked straight at her, with no response . His silence told her the answer. "Why Leo?". Leo turned his head away.

Leo said nothing to answer Hannah. His silence again gave Hannah an image of what he might have been thinking. "But What happened, Leo?" Hannah asked walking towards him. Leo turned back around with a detailed description ready to tell. Leo opened his mouth to speak, but could find no words. To himself he thought about Annie's reaction when she saw him with Hannah. She was very angry with Leo. Annie felt like Hannah didn't deserve what he did, but Leo disagreed with her.

"Here's what happened," Leo said. He took a deep breath, and began to explain. "You know Big Jet crashed right?" Leo raised his eyebrows quizzically. Hannah nodded curiously.

"I don't know anything after that," Hannah said defiantly while hanging her head. She felt weird not knowing that her life was in his hands just a few minutes ago.

Leo nodded. "Well, Big Jet skidded on the ground for a while and, frankly, exploded. Flames were everywhere!" Leo explained as if he had told the story before a thousand times. "I didn't think we would live. I didn't even know if you were alive," Leo said. Hannah looked away shamefully. "The ceiling began to collapse on us, and Big Jet was going to crush as at any second. It was very scary," Leo said. He faced Hannah. "I was going to just leave, but I wouldn't leave you behind," Leo spoke out triumphantly. "You were knocked out, and I grabbed your shirt to help you out." Hannah began to tear up, for the first time for Leo to see. "I thought we were goners. The door was blocked by massive flames and I didn't know where to turn." Leo paused for a while, letting Hannah think for a moment. "I turned back and saw a huge hole in the window!" Hannah knew where this was now going. "I picked you up and got you out of the window, but the broken glass scratched your side," Leo said pointing down at Hannah's ripped waist.

Hannah shook her head, "Then what happened to you?" Hannah asked looking at Leo's burn and wounds.

Leo looked away. "When I pushed you out the window, I accidentally got my hand in one of the flames," Leo said. Hannah squealed and covered her mouth. "That's where this burn came from," Leo said holding out his leg." Big Jet was collapsing just as this happened. I ran for the window and quickly crawled out. A little too quickly though," Leo said pointing at all of his cuts and scars. "When I did make it out, I fell to the ground, hitting my arm on contact," Leo said covering his left arm. "Then I wanted to see if you were alive so I brought you back to Rocket." He sat down and said nothing more.

Hannah was sniffling. She owed so much to Leo at this time. "I'm sorry Leo," Hannah said. "For everything." Hannah rubber he thumb around her hand, "For taking Annie, crashing Big Jet, causing you to get hurt so badly. I'm sorry." Hannah could say nothing more. There was nothing more she could do either. Leo looked out the window at Quincy, June and Annie, who were on there was back to Rocket. They had been looking for Leo's baton that he had lost on Big Jet. He could clearly see Quincy holding his baton, which was totally undamaged! He said nothing more to Hannah.

Quincy, June and Annie came onboard Rocket. Quincy walked over and handed over Leo's baton back. Leo was happy to hold his baton again. June walked over a solitudious corner, watching Leo. Annie stayed in the door way, watching Hannah. "You don't deserve what Leo did for you!" Annie cried out. Leo immediately walked over behind her and put his hands on her small shoulders. He looked down in her eyes, just as she looked up at his. Leo bent down to Annie's height level and began to whisper in her ear. "Annie," He whispered quiet enough for nobody else to hear, "Nobody deserves to die. Nobody." He said.

Annie looked at him strangely. "But she tried to hurt you Leo," She whimpered.

"But nobody deserves to die," Leo repeated. Annie nodded, although she didn't totally see Leo's point. Leo walked over to his chair and began to blast off, keeping his baton in hand. June and Quincy joined, but Annie just watched Hannah, annoyed. Leo had given Hannah a chair, but expected nothing of her. She watched confused as the kids patted to help Rocket blast off. Eventually, they were flying again. Leo steered them home. Across the ocean, over the Everglades, and back home to the Rocket Room.

Leo quickly landed in the Rocket Room, but remained sitting, as everybody else got up and left Rocket. But Hannah and Annie just remained standing. Leo watched them, but then got off as well. All five kids were thinking about what kind of day this had been. The sun was setting over a hill, directly outside the Rocket Room. The sunlight looked in, and the kids looked out. Quincy held up his hand to Leo. Leo returned with a high five. They said nothing though, but Quincy just gave a satisfied "We did it again" look in his eyes. He looked at Leo, June, Annie, then at Hannah, then left the Rocket Room. He turned to the right, headed for his house. June went to Leo and threw her arms around him. She was so happy that nothing had happened to him. Now she too left the Rocket Room, leaving Annie, Leo and Hannah. Annie said nothing. She nodded to Leo and just left the Rocket Room, expecting to see him later at home.

Leo looked at the last remaining person in the Rocket Room: Hannah. She had her head down in sorrow, and in debt to Leo's heroism. Leo didn't speak a word to Hannah but he just slowly headed for the door of the Rocket Room, moving closer to the bright sun that rested upon the hilltops. He walked outside and onto the grass near the Rocket Room and looked at the sun. He thought to himself. Hannah suddenly came up right in front of him. She looked at him deeply and emotionally. She knew that she had a price to pay him. "Leo," she said to him looking him straight in the eyes. Leo looked back. "If it hadn't been for what you did, I could never see that sun again. I would never stand on the grass again, or run under a blue sky again." Hannah took a step back.

Hannah reached out her arm and shoved Leo on his shoulder, pushing him down the grass on his hands. She smiled at him sitting on the grass. "I owe you one, Leo" Hannah said smiling like a friend, as she walked off into the sun, over the hills.

_Seasons came and past, and the kids tried their best to forget about what had happened. In later times they did meet up and rival with Big Jet still, but none of them ever actually saw Hannah again. Leo awaits for the day when the favor is returned. _


End file.
